The Lack of Women
by uNperfectXxXx
Summary: Will learns that the life of a pirate includes some things he didn't imagine. Jack/Will SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it.


**Will learns that the life of a pirate includes some things he didn't imagine. Jack/Will SLASH(!) Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Enjoy!**

**The lack of women**

In an empty corridor footsteps always echo loudly. It's an annoying fact that whenever somebody walks, and he may be as careful as he wants, it's just making an awful lot of noise. The crew had gotten used to it and sometimes they even took benefit out of it. When you've lived together long enough you can tell who is walking up towards you by the way he walks. You can tell whether the person is angry or calm, hasty or tired, cheerful or sad. And everyone who was in earshot could tell by now their captain was in a happy mood.

There was a slight bounce in Jack's step as he walked through his Pearl, just as always when he was about to do something he'd enjoy. It had been days since the idea of doing what he intended to do had popped into his mind and finally he would make it reality. The pirate reached the room he had headed to and pushed the door open quietly. There he sat. William Turner. He was leaning on his desk and looked quite concentrated on some paper. Perfect time to interrupt.

"You know what's worse about being a pirate?"

Will's head shot up in surprise. He had just been studying some maps and not heard Jack entering the room. Said pirate leaned against the door frame now, a lopsided smirk on his face. Slightly annoyed Will turned towards him.

"No. What about it?" He didn't even bother trying to keep the pissed undertone out of his voice. There was work to be done and besides that Will could think of many things he'd rather do than smalltalk with Jack. The elder looked away, seeming to be lost in thoughts.

"You'd think being a pirate the chance of being killed everyday is the worst thing. That you can't turn back to a legal life. That you are hated by most of the nation."

Will stared at Jack with a neutral expression on his face. He knew all of that. _Man, why is he telling me this?_ he thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Or maybe the nightmares you have when you kill someone for the first time. The guilt. The shame. But it isn't." Jack turned to look Will straight in the eye. "It's the women."

That statement caught Will by surprise. "The women? Why?"

"I should specify." Jack began walking towards Will slowly, eying him like a wolf would eye its prey. Under that look Will started to feel slightly uncomfortable. "It's not the women themselves. More the lack of those." He sat on the table in front of Will, ignoring the fact that he crumpled the maps the younger was working on. "All the men feel it. When you're out on the sea you can't just pick up some random prostitute when you feel the need to."

_Oh. So that's his point_. Will shifted in his chair. God, this was embarrassing. Why the hell was Jack telling him all this anyway?

"There's times when you're all stressed and bothered and all you want is to, you know..." Jack gave him another lopsided grin. "But you can't, which can really, _really_ fuck you up after a while. And that's what's worse being a pirate." Jack put a hand to Will's cheek. "It forces you to do something you wouldn't do otherwise."

"Wha-?"

Before Will could finish his sentence Jack moved forward and pressed their lips together, moaning as he slid his tongue into Will's hot mouth. The younger pushed him away immediately.

"What the _fuck_, man? I'm not fucking gay!"

Jack just shrugged. "Neither am I."

"I... you... WHAT?", Will shouted all flushed and confused. "You just _kissed_ me, man!"

"Yeah." A clear '_What about it' _resonated in his tone.

"And you're telling me you're not gay?"

"Apparently so." Jack quirked his eyebrow. "I just said it, didn't I?"

"Then why were y-"

Jack interrupted him, putting one hand up in defense. "Look, there's no women around here and..."

"And you want _me_ to do _stuff_ with you? Oh HELL to the no!"

Jack grabbed him by his arm wordlessly, ignoring Will's protests as he dragged him down to the other cabins.

"Stop! Where are we going Jack?"

"I'm gonna show you something."

"I don't want to! Let me go."

"Shut up!"

"I will SO not sh-"

Jack put a hand over Will's mouth as they reached a door.

"Quiet now. Watch!"

Jack opened the door a gap and they both peeked inside. The sight in front of them made Will's jaw drop. Two men, Will recognized them as Gibbs and Cotton, stood by the table. Naked. Cotton's backside was pressed firmly to Gibbs' chest. They panted and sweated like shit, moaning harshly while Gibbs moved his hips frantically. Will felt the need to flee, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. A tingling feeling built up in his stomach as he watched the two men writhing and moaning and he had to suppress a groan himself when they were finally cumming. Fuck, he was getting really aroused by this. He turned towards Jack whose eyes were clouded by lust, dark and longing just as his own. Seeing this turned Will on even more. He mentally slapped himself. What the heck was he thinking? He wasn't even gay!

Will awoke from his trance when Jack grabbed his arm again and pulled him along the corridor into his own room again.

"So...", the elder started, looking Will straight in the eye. "You wanna fuck now or not?"

His bluntness was so damn sexy at this moment that Will's brain shut down immediately. He grabbed Jack's collar and pulled him into a teeth clashing kiss. Jack chuckled at his eagerness but soon gave in to the rush of things. Their bodies were pressed flush together and they both moaned as their erections came into contact. Jack snaked his tongue into Will's mouth and battled with him for dominance, a fight neither really won for they had to break their kiss in need of oxygen after several minutes. Will panted heavily, rubbing his crotch on Jack's leg, seeking for friction. He had never been so turned on in his life and all he wanted was to fuck Jack. His manliness aroused him, though he would negate it later, and he had to admit it: The thought of a man instead of a woman around his cock was quite pleasant in his mind.

Will absently licked his lips as he took a step back and looked Jack up and down.

"Like what you see?", the elder teased him.

Will growled in an annoyed manner.

"I'll take that as a yes", Jack grinned, "Let's get this started."

The pirate put his hands on Will's hips, kissing him hard enough to bruise. Just as Jack wanted to lay him down onto the table, Will put his hands on the pirate's shoulders.

„No", he said in breathless haste. „You lie down."

Jack paused, irritated.

„The hell? I'm not a bottom, whelp."

„Well, me neither." Will tried to push Jack away stubbornly, but the elder held him firmly in place, shushing him with a wave of his hand.

„Whoa, wait a minute. I thought you've never done this before."

„True."

„This is the first time."

„True." Will's voice sounded a bit suspicious. Jack was on to something, he was sure. Said pirate looked at the younger man in annoyance.

„Then how do you know you're not a bottom?"

"I just know it."

Jack shook his head. "Tut, tut, tut... William Turner, what to do about it then? I'm tired of waiting. And I take a wild guess that you feel the same about that, ay?"

Will's lower region started throbbing, as if it wanted to emphasize Jack's words. It was practically begging for attention. This was taking way too much time here. Why was Jack so stubborn?

"C'mon, why not let me be on top?" Will hoped that sentence didn't sound as whiny as it had in his head.

"_Because_ Will, I always get what I want. One way or the other." Jack teasingly brushed the bulge between the younger man's legs, making him squirm and shudder. "And I'm not afraid to play dirty."

"Pirate", Will stated breathlessly yet pissed.

"Yes, indeed." Jack grinned, pleased with the noises Will made as he teased his thumb over the young man's still growing erection.

"It was an insult", Will panted between moans.

"I hardly think so."

"You better should, I... aah"

Out of the blue Jack started nibbling on his neck which caused Will to moan and shudder violently. Jack smirked. _He's sensitive, need to keep that in mind. _As Jack wanted to pull his hand away from the younger man's crotch, Will quickly pushed it back down.

_Whoa, not this way, whelp._

Jack not all too gently bit into Will's collarbone, leaving a hickey. Will quietly cried out and Jack used that moment of distraction to free his hand from Will's firm grip. The younger man groaned in frustration at the loss and reached down to pleasure himself immediately, but Jack snatched his hands away. Will whimpered softly and Jack smirked down at him. That boy was cute, he had to admit it.

"C'mon, lay down now I beg you Jack, for hell's sake. It starts to ache."

"All you need to do is turn around and lie your stupid ass on that table so I can make it go away."

"No. _You_ do."

"Okay, you know what?" Jack let go of Will. "Fuck this. I'll go now, this is a waste of damn time." He started to leave.

"WAIT!" Will desperately stretched out for him. "You can't leave me like... _this_."

"Oh, believe me that I can." Jack reached the door and pushed it open. He waited for what was sure to come.

"Oh okay, _okay_, I'll do it."

Jack smiled. It always worked. His own hard-on twitched, longing to finally get its release. Jack made his way back to the panting man, who already got rid of his shirt and wiped everything off the table behind him, the maps long forgotten.

"And you promise it won't hurt?", Will asked, not looking at the elder pirate. His face was reddish with embarrassment.

"No."

Wills head shot up.

"But I promise I'll not be too hard on you." He moved right next to Will's left ear and whispered with a raspy voice: "Unless you want me to."

Will shivered and slowly lay himself down, his trousers still on his hips. He didn't trust any of this just yet. And he wouldn't present himself to Jack so easily. He wasn't a damn whore.

"Well you got to take these off if we want to start before midnight." Jack pointed at Will's pants.

Will challengingly looked Jack in the eye.

"Make me."

The elder didn't bother any foreplay, he just pushed his and the other's pants down, slightly gasping as his erection finally bobbed free. Then he took a look at Will's body.

"Gosh, whelp, you're beautiful." He couldn't stop himself from speaking these words.

Will blushed furiously and barked with embarrassment: "So you wanna start this or not?"

Jack chuckled and, without hesitation, spread Will's cheeks and circled his entrance with one finger. The younger pirate gasped at the jolt of pleasure that ripped through his body and wriggled away. Jack sighed and put his hand on Will's waist to stop his hips from struggling.

"Gosh, don't be such a girl about it."

Jack stuck two fingers into his mouth and wettened them, looking Will straight in the eye. Will forced himself to look away, the sight of the pirate nearly too much to bear. Gosh, what this mouth could do to him! He already was so _close._

Finally Jack decided his fingers were wet enough. He lowered his hand to Will's tight muscle again and slowly eased his index finger inside, moaning quietly as he did so. Will felt like velvet. He already was so hot and tight around his finger, what would it feel like to have him engulfing his aching cock? The elder slowly moved his finger out and in again.

Will shut his eyes tightly and clutched at some random paper that lay on the desk. Damn it hurt like hell. And it was only one finger right now! Jack's cock was much bigger, how could he possible bear that? He started panting.

Realizing the other's discomfort Jack stopped the movement of his finger.

"Man, you need to relax or it's gonna hurt even more."

Will glared daggers at him.

"What do you think I'm trying?" He really tried, but it didn't work.

At least not until Jack started rubbing his stomach in soft, soothing circles. Will looked at the elder pirate's face, a confused expression in his eyes. Who would've known Jack could be so gentle? The pirate just grinned and shrugged, continuing the journey of his hand on the other man's belly.

When he felt Will had relaxed completely, he started the movements of his finger inside him again. Will felt some sort of relieve when the pain slowly slipped away. It actually felt kinda... nice indeed. A few moments later he found himself even taking pleasure out of it. He moaned sinfully.

"Jack... more..."

The pirate obeyed gladly and added a second finger. This time it wasn't so painful anymore. Will felt like his body was melted wax in Jack's hands. After the slight discomfort was gone, he started to move his hips in time with Jack's fingers, all the while making sounds that went straight to Jack's cock, encouraging him to add another finger.

The third finger was worse though. Will's opening felt stretched out uncomfortably and the lingering pain lasted longer than before, causing the younger man to shut his eyes tightly. But Will relaxed eventually, now practically fucking himself on the fingers, that made those little scissoring movements inside him. It nearly drove him insane.

"Oh fuck,_ Jack_!"

"You ready, whelp?" The pirate's voice was deep with arousal and made Will shudder in pleasure. All his embarrassment and doubts were gone right now.

"Yeah... fuck me J-Jack, please..."

He didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers from the wet heat and moistened his cock with the saliva on his fingers, a strangled moan escaping his lips as his fist ran up and down his shaft. Will watched him all the while, shuddering with anticipation and touching himself as Jack thrust into his fist.

"Now", he breathed.

Jack placed the head of his dick at Will's still tight entrance and then slowly pushed inside, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back his moans from the burning pleasure.

Will, on the other hand, bit his lip so he didn't scream from the bitching pain. Man, this was intense. He already felt stretched when Jack had eased only the head inside. He put a hand on Jack's belly to stop him from going further.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Will's pain-filled face. His hand immediately found its way to the younger's belly again, stroking him softly. He leaned down to his ears and nipped at the shell, then kissing his way down the neck to his left pectoral, gently lapping at the nipple.

Will concentrated on the pleasure, trying and mostly succeeding to ignore the pain in his rear. That was until Jack pushed further in. Will forced himself to keep from struggling, he didn't want to feel any more humiliated by acting like a pussy.

"Relax, William." The hand on his belly started rubbing smooth circles across his abdomen again.

Will couldn't help but melt under the pirate's touch, contented sighs escaping his lips. Jack smiled warmly down at Will, who felt himself relaxing again and closed his eyes.

"You ready, Will?"

The younger man just nodded and steadied himself for another wave of pain. Which never came. He found himself being stretched as Jack pushed in all the way and it sure was uncomfortable, but the worst part seemed to be over. He let out a breath of relieve, opening his eyes again only to be met with a sight that had his jaw drop.

Jack breathed heavily. His half-lidded eyes were dark and clouded by lust. He still had his hand, which trembled slightly, on Will's belly. What Will didn't know was that the elder pirate struggled to keep his composure. If he moved now he'd probably come right then and there. The velvety heat surrounding him felt so sinfully good, he had never experienced something so intense. Man, was this boy _tight_!

All the while Will tried to relax around the large intrusion inside his body. He shifted on the table, getting more comfortable. He looked up when he heard Jack gasping quietly.

"D-Don't... Will..."

The elder pinned him to the table, holding his hips still. A mischievous smirk appeared on Will's face as he repeated the wriggling of his hips, turning into a satisfied grin when he heard Jack moaning helplessly. Oh, he liked to have such power over the pirate.

"Why not?", he asked in feigned innocence. He had accustomed to the cock inside him completely and was ready to go now. With new-found confidence he rolled his hips, causing Jack to tremble frantically.

"I'm c-close..." The shuddering breaths Jack let out as he tried to calm down turned Will on impossibly more.

"Oooh... is it too much for poor little Jack?" His childish voice didn't fail to inflame Jack's annoyance once again.

_Oh, now you're gonna get it boy._

Jack suddenly pulled out of Will so only the head of his erection was inside and slammed back in with all the force he could muster. Trying to stay cool himself he watched how Will's eyes rolled back in his head, his jaw dropping.

"What was that little one?" Jack's smug smile grew wider as Will clawed at his hips to shove him deeper inside. The mewls spilling from his lips were desperate.

"More J-Jack, please!"

"I can't hear you...", Jack singsonged, setting a slow rhythm. He was teasing himself just as much as William, but he couldn't help it. He loved the idea of breaking Will's resistance. He wanted him to sob with pleasure while he begged for Jack to fuck him so hard he couldn't see straight. Only the thought had his cock twitching.

Eventually Will couldn't stand the torture anymore.

"Harder Jack!" Will pleaded, his hands on Jack's hips shaking. When the elder didn't react he let all his restraint fall and whined. "_Please_!"

"No", Jack said simply. "You're gonna pay for earli-_er_... _ahh_!"

Will didn't listen to him anymore. He grabbed the pirate's hips and started shoving Jack into him repeatedly at a furious pace. And damn if dominant Will wasn't sexy! Jack let the younger take control of the speed, lost in the pleasure he received from Will's tight walls clenching around him.

"God Will, so good", he moaned as he felt his peak nearing. The younger panted in response before he pulled Jack into a bruising kiss.

"I-I'm close...", Will stuttered out after a few more minutes, shaking from the intense pleasure.

Jack didn't hesitate to grab Will's ass and lift his midsection off the table to pound deeper into him. He was so close it hurt, but he wanted Will to cum before he did.

"Cum for me Will", he purred into said pirate's ear, nipping lightly at the shell. Will's brain couldn't come up with an appropriate response right now, so he just moaned helplessly in a way that had Jack shuddering with pleasure. And as Jack hit that one spot inside Will dead-on he finally lost it. The younger screamed in ecstasy when his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him trembling and panting. Will's heat clenching around his cock as he rode through the waves of bliss was too much for Jack. He let out a long, drawn-out moan and came inside the younger pirate, collapsing on top of him, still rutting against his hipbone until his sensitivity made him stop.

The two men just lay together, trying to catch their breaths for several minutes until suddenly Will felt a calloused hand stroking his sweaty hair. He looked up to see a sleepy looking Jack smiling down at him.

"We should do that again sometimes", he stated, intertwining their hands. He was more than surprised that Will didn't fight it. Will shrugged at the confused expression in Jack's eyes.

"I'll think about right or wrong later", he said simply and snuggled up against the elder pirate's chest.

They lay like this for what seemed like eternity, Jack stroking Will's hair and Will breathing against Jack's neck. When sleep finally overwhelmed them, a satisfied grin was plastered on both their faces.

Yes, they would question all of this later. But not now. Now there was just peace.

**Yeah cheesy end, I know but hey, I hope you liked the story though :)**

**Reviews are always welcome ;D**


End file.
